Lina Ledgers Skyward Trip!
by Half-Blood-Joker
Summary: Lina Ledger is terug en dit keer is ze heel ergens anders! Het leven op Skyloft heeft haar karakter erg veranderd. Het is de dag van de Wing Ceremony, maar haar vriend Link is zijn vogel kwijt. Al snel gebeuren er allemaal vreemde dingen en verdwijnt Zelda naar de oppervlakte gevolgd door Link. Maar dit avontuur laat Lina niet zomaar liggen en ze raakt verstrikt in Skyward Sword!
1. Chapter 1

**Lina Ledgers.. Skyward Trip!**

**Hey jo mensen! Dit is weer een nieuw verhaal over... Lina Ledger! **

**Ik begin maar meteen met een disclaimer: het enige karakter dat ik bezit is Lina en voor de rest niemand! Alles is van de rechtmatige eigenaren. Dus... ENJOY!**

**Hoofdstuk 1: Links vogel**

Lina Ledger woont op Skyloft, een eiland dat boven de wolken zweeft. Het is weer eens een blije morgen en iedereen is bezig met hun eigen dingen. Lina is lid van de Knight Academy. Ze wordt dus ook wakker door Link die uit zijn bed valt.

Links kamer is naast die van Lina. De laatste tijd hoort ze hem vaak schreeuwen in zijn slaap. Hij blijkt allemaal rare nachtmerries te hebben enzo. Niet dat dat Lina echt interesseert. Ze loopt haar kamer uit en slaat op de deur van Link.

''Link! Wat ben je nou weer aan het doen?!''

*KNAL* de deur wordt hard opengedaan en knalt tegen Lina's kop. Ze valt half dood op de grond.

Link kijkt verbaasd naar de half dooie Lina. ''Wat de-?'' zegt hij. Lina kreunt.

''Uh, sorry Lina. Zelda stuurde me een brief en ik moet, hoe zeg je dat, gaan. Dus.. Doei!''

Link rent de Knight Academy uit. Lina ligt nog steeds op de grond. Daar komt Flegde aan lopen. ''Lina? Wat lig jij hier nou weer te doen?'' Lina kijkt hem met half dichte ogen aan.

''Ik ben aan het zonnen, nou blij?!'' Flegde kijkt haar verward aan.

''Moet je dat dan niet buiten doen?''

''Oh mijn godin..''

Lina facepalmt en staat op. ''Moet jij niet gaan trainen voor de Wing Ceremony, Fledge?'' vraagt ze. Fledge schudt zijn hoofd. ''Nah, ik doe dit jaar niet mee.'' Zo staan ze een poosje in een akward silence tot Henya opeens begint te schreeuwen vanuit de keuken.

''FLEDGE WAAR BLIJVEN DIE TONNEN GOTVERDEGOTVER NOU?!''

''Oh verdraaid.'' Fledge zucht. ''Ik moest die tonnen dus nog naar de keuken sjouwen, maar ik kan ze niet tillen!'' Hij kijkt Lina met puppy ogen aan. ''Wil jij-?''

''Oeps, de telefoon gaat, doei Fledge!'' Snel loopt Lina de Knight Academy uit. Fledge staart even voor zich uit. ''Tele-wat?''

Lina kijkt op en ziet instructor Horwell bovenop de Knight Academy staan. ''Hé Lina!'' schreeuwt hij. Lina salueert. ''What's up?''

''Probeer me in je vizier te krijgen met Z en klik dan op A om met me te praten!''

Lina staart Horwell even als een zombie aan. Dan haalt ze haar schouders op en klimt via de kisten naar boven. Ze moet nog naar het Vogel Standbeeld om de Godin haar zegen te vragen, ofzoiets. Dat moeten ze elke dag doen. Snel loopt ze langs instructor Horwell voordat hij haar gaat vragen om Mia, zijn rare Remlit-kat, van het dak af te halen. Ze loopt naar het standbeeld van een vogel en knielt er voor neer. ''Godin, save my progress.'' zegt ze. Opeens komen er letters in beeld.

''Saving, please do not touch the POWER button or the RESET button.''

Lina snapt nog steeds niet waarom dat altijd voor haar ogen komt te staan als ze de godin om haar zegen vraagt.

Ze kijkt op naar het Standbeeld van de Godin. Hey kijk, daar flikkert Link. Ze hoort hem fluiten. Lina telt af in haar hoofd. 3, 2, 1.. 1.. 1... 1... Maar er komt geen rode Loftwing aanvliegen. ''Wat de hel!?'' schreeuwt ze terwijl ze de houten trap op rent in de richting van het standbeeld. Als ze boven komt pakt ze snel wat Stamina Fruit. Daar zit zoveel druivensuiker in dat je meteen niet meer moe bent.

Ze rent naar hoofdmeester Gaepora die aan de rand van Skyloft naar beneden staat te kijken. ''Gaepora, wat gebeurt er in godinsnaam met Link?!'' Op dat moment komt Zelda op haar Loftwing aan vliegen. De Loftwing heeft Link vast.

*CRASH!* Lina is nog maar net op tijd aan de kant gesprongen voor Zelda's Loftwing die keihard op de grond knalde. Link zit nu met een blijkbaar zere rug op de grond terwijl Zelda haar Loftwing door haar veren strijkt. ''Gaat het wel?'' vraagt Gaepora. Niemand reageert.

''Sorry, het was niet mijn bedoeling om je zo hard te duwen.. Heb je je vleugel verstuikt?'' vraagt Zelda aan haar vogel. Lina ziet dat Link haar verontwaardigd aankijkt.

''Dit is erg vreemd, Link.. Wat zou er gebeurd kunnen zijn met je Loftwing?'' begint Gaepora. ''Dat een Loftwing niet luistert naar de roep van zijn meester.. Daar heb ik nog nooit van gehoord!'' Link staat voorzichtig op.

''En ik kan m'n vogel nog steeds niet hier in de buurt voelen!'' zegt hij. Gaepora knikt.

''Dit is een probleem. Zeker nu de Wing Ceremony bijna gaat beginnen.''

Zelda staat ook op. ''Sorry Link, ik had je moeten geloven toen je zei dat je je Loftwing niet kon voelen..''

Lina rolt met haar ogen. ''Ik voel de liefde in de lucht!'' zegt ze met een sarcastische stem. Link en Zelda kijken haar dom aan. Op dat moment klinkt er in de verte een bel.

''Oh mijn godin! Hoe kan het nou zo laat zijn?! De ceremonie gaat zo beginnen! Wat moeten we doen?!'' Gaepora lijkt hysterisch te worden.

''Uh, vader, wat de hel? Je bent de hoofdmeester van de Knight Academy, je kunt toch wel een beetje tijd rekken ofzo?'' zegt Zelda. Gaepora kijkt haar verbaasd aan. Dan lacht hij.

''Oh ja! Hohohohoho!''

Lina krijgt de rillingen. ''Wauw, dat was beangstigend.''

Gaepora richt zich op Link. ''Ga jij op zoek naar je Loftwing, dan ga ik tegen instructor Horwell zeggen dat de Wing Ceremony pas later mag gaan beginnen.''

''En ik blijf hier bij m'n Loftwing!'' voegt Zelda toe.

''En ik ga ook op zoek naar je Loftwing!'' zegt Lina. Link knikt en hij rent weg. Lina huppelt achter hem aan.

Link en Lina zijn aangekomen bij de Light Tower, waar ze Groose, Cawlin en Strich zien zitten. Cawlin en Strich zijn Groose aan het masseren. Lina wil op ze af rennen om keihard ''HALLO!'' te schreeuwen maar Link houdt haar tegen.

''Al dat geschreeuw en gepik was pijnlijk, hè Groose?''

''Natuurlijk. Maar dat boeit nu toch niet meer want het belangrijkste is dat we die vogel hebben, en die komt 'r niet zo snel meer uit, jongens!''

Lina's ogen worden groot. Kwaad loopt ze op Groose af. Link probeert haar nog tegen te houden maar het werkt niet.

''Waar is Links Loftwing?!'' schreeuwt Lina. Groose, Cawlin en Strich schrikken daar zo hard van dat ze allemaal op grond vallen. Groose staat als eerste op en recht zijn rug.

''Oh hoi Lina en.. Link.. Zeg, hoe lang staan jullie hier al?''

''Lang genoeg om te weten dat jij iets met Links Loftwing hebt gedaan en ik zal je martelen tot je zegt waar hij is!''

''Duh huh huh, ja, en daar moet ik bang voor zijn?''

Lina gromt en wil Groose aanvliegen maar Link grijpt haar snel vast en trekt haar naar achteren. ''Nog niet Lina!'' zegt hij. Hij kijkt naar Groose. ''Groose, waar is mijn Loftwing?''

Groose lacht als een idioot. ''Wat is je probleem, kleintje? Dacht je soms dat als je de race zou winnen, dat Zelda je dan leuk vindt hm? Denk je dat?!''

Lina schraapt haar keel. ''Groose, iedereen op heel Skyloft weet dat jij degene bent die zin heeft om Zelda te verkrachten.'' Groose wordt rood.

''Ja maar.. Ik.. Ik.. Ugh. Laat maar.'' Groose loopt snel weg, achtervolgd door Cawlin en Strich.

''Hee blijf hier jij lafaard! Ik zal je zoveel pijn doen dat..''

''Laat maar, Lina.'' zegt Link. ''We vinden m'n Loftwing wel.''

'''JA. NADAT IK DE INGEWANDEN VAN GROOSE..''

''Lina!''

''Oké sorry! Wil je me nu loslaten A U B?''

Link realiseert zich dat hij Lina nog steeds aan het vasthouden is. Hij laat haar snel los. Lina schudt haar hoofd. ''Nou, en wat doen we nu?''

Link denkt na. ''Ik ga wel even kijken bij de begraafplaats,'' zegt hij. Lina knikt. ''Okey, ik ga wel kijken bij de Sparring Hall!''

Even later komt Lina aan bij de Sparring Hall waar ze Fledge en Pipit ziet staan.

''Heuy jonges!''

''Oh hoi Lina.''

''Zeg, hebben jullie toevallig Links Loftwing gezien?''

Pipit richt zich op Fledge. ''Vraag dat maar aan hem!'' Lina kijkt hem vragend aan. Fledge zucht.

''Nou.. Ik was net de Knight Academy aan het schoonmaken toen Groose en zijn vrienden binnen kwamen.. Ze hadden mij blijkbaar niet opgemerkt en begonnen te praten over een plan om Links Loftwing gevangen te nemen!''

''Nou, wat verbaas ik me.''

''Maar goed, dus ik wou snel naar Link toe om hem te waarschuwen, maar Groose zag me en.. Ja, hij zei dat als ik ooit maar één woord zou zeggen hij ervoor zou zorgen dat ik nooit meer een Loftwing zou kunnen berijden..''

''En.. Dan zeg je niks tegen Link. Wat de fak ben jij nou weer voor een lafaard?''

Fledge buigt beschaamd zijn hoofd. Pipit zucht. ''Links Loftwing wordt ergens bij de waterval gevangen gehouden. Je kunt die omgeving beter even gaan verkennen.'' Lina knikt en loopt weg.

Ze komt aan bij de grot van de waterval. Er staat een houten hek voor. ''Geweldig!'' zegt ze. Ze geeft een trap tegen het hek en grijpt daarna naar haar voet. ''AU potvolblommen..'' Ze kijkt kwaad de grot in. ''Oh ja?! Wou je vechten?!'' Lina maakt wat kung-fu geluiden en slaat dan met haar hand tegen het hek aan. ''AAAAAHH!'' Ze blaast op haar hand. ''Au au au..''

Dan ziet ze het bord dat naast de ingang van de grot staat.

''GEVAARLIJKE MONSTERS. NIET BETREDEN ZONDER ZWAARD. KINDEREN NIET TOEGESTAAN.''

Lina rolt met haar ogen. ''Denk je soms dat ik bang ben voor een paar monsters, bord? Hm?''

Het bord geeft geen antwoord.

''Nou mooi niet! Dus haal dat stomme... rot hek weg!''

Er gebeurt niks.

Gefrustreerd draait Lina zich om. Ze kan maar beter Link vertellen over zijn Loftwing. Ze gaat snel op weg naar de begraafplaats.

Eenmaal daar aangekomen valt er geen spoor te bekennen van Link. ''Link!'' schreeuwt Lina. ''Waar ben je?!'' Lina kijkt naar de grafstenen die netjes naast elkaar staan. Het zal je baan maar zijn; al die mensen begraven.. Lina moet er niet aan denken. Snel keert ze terug naar de Sparring Hall.

Lina loopt de hal in, daar oefent ze wel eens het zwaardvechten. Knight Commander Eagus staat voorin de hal. Hij is met zijn zwaard aan het zwaaien, zoals altijd. Snel loopt Lina op hem af.

''Hey Eagus, mag ik even een zwaard lenen?''

''Uh.. Waarvoor?''

''Gewoon even lenen.''

''Waarom?''

''Gewoon!''

''Je kunt toch gewoon zeggen waarom?''

Lina rolt met haar ogen. ''Ik moet naar de waterval toe en ik kan er niet heen zonder een zwaard!''

''Link is al naar de waterval met een zwaard.''

''Wat?!''

''Ja, Link is al gegaan.''

Lina gromt. ''Nou, ik moet achter hem aan, dus geef mij ook eens zo'n zwaard!''

Eagus denkt na. ''Hm.. Nou.. Goed. Maar je mag je zwaard alléén pakken als er gevaar dreigt. Begrepen?'' Lina knikt. ''Jep.'' Ze rent naar de kamer achter Eagus en pakt daar een klein zwaard uit een ton. Ze ziet ook een blauwe schatkist staan die opengemaakt is. Ze haalt haar schouders op en rent de Sparring Hall uit.

Lina komt aan bij de grot. Het hek is blijkbaar al kapot gehakt. Snel rent Lina de grot in. Ze heeft geen zin om het avontuur zo aan haar voorbij te laten gaan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lina Ledgers.. Skyward Trip!**

**Hoofdstuk 2: Lina's landingsfaal.**

Lina ziet allemaal stukken vleermuis op de grond liggen. Blijkbaar heeft Link die al vermoord. Snel rent Lina verder door de grot. Het tocht en de lucht is erg vochtig. Opeens verschijnt er een groene Chu Chu uit de grond en kleeft rond Lina's been.

''Godver!'' schreeuwt ze terwijl ze hem weg probeert te trappen.''Gaat heen gij monster!''

De Chu Chu blijft aan Lina's been kleven en uiteindelijk lukt het Lina om een Spin Attack uit te voeren waardoor de Chu Chu van haar been afvliegt maar wel blijft leven. Lina kijkt de Chu Chu recht in zijn zielloze, gele ogen.

''Wauw, jij lijkt echt op Groose.''

Snel schudt ze haar hoofd en maakt een horizontale slag dwars door de Chu Chu heen. Hij (of zij of onzijdig) spat uit elkaar en alleen de ogen liggen nu nog op de grond.

Lina kijkt even naar haar prachtige werk. Dan rent ze door. Opeens ziet ze een rode rupee op de grond liggen. Snel pakt ze het op en doet het in haar zak bij de rest van haar rupees. ''Da's lekker,'' zegt ze. ''Ik moet hier vaker komen!''

Al snel heeft ze de uitgang van de grot gevonden en ziet een Vogel Standbeeld staan. Ze bidt even tot de godin en volgt dan het pad. Link en Zelda staan te kletsen op het houten platform aan de rand van Skyloft.

''Heuy jonges!'' schreeuwt Lina. Zelda en Link draaien zich verschrikt om.

''Hoi Lina!'' zegt Zelda. ''Je bent een beetje te laat, Link heeft z'n Loftwing al.'' Lina doet haar armen over elkaar en mompelt wat. Zelda richt zich weer op Link.

''Genoeg over dat oppervlakte gedoe, we kunnen maar beter naar de race gaan. Spring snel van het platform en roep je Loftwing!''

''Ja, dat had hij zelf ook wel kunnen bedenken,'' moppert Lina.

Link kijkt even naar zijn Loftwing en spring dan van het platform af, gevolgd door Zelda.

''Hé wacht nou!''

Lina rent naar het platform toe en springt achter ze aan. Ze fluit zonder haar vingers te gebruiken, in tegenstelling tot Zelda en Link, en er komt een zwarte Loftwing aanvliegen met bloedrode veren aan het uiteinde van zijn vleugels. Ook de ogen van de Loftwing zijn donkerrood. Hij vangt Lina op en al snel vliegt Lina op haar Loftwing om Skyloft heen.

Lina hield van het vliegen. De wind die door je haar heen waait, de adrenaline die door je lijf stroomt als je een duikvlucht neemt.. Lina hield ervan. Snel vliegt ze achter Zelda en Link aan, die zoals gewoonlijk niet op haar wachten.

Lina kijkt even naar haar pikzwarte vogel. Toen ze nog een klein meisje was en de vogel haar uitkoos zei Gaepora dat hij nog nooit zo'n soort Loftwing gezien had, en er gingen meteen geruchten door Skyloft over dat Lina's Loftwing een demon-vogel was of zoiets. Lina negeerde dat altijd maar gewoon. Haar Loftwing was gewoon anders.

Na het testen van Links Loftwing vliegen Zelda en hij weer terug naar de Light Tower. Lina zucht en heeft nog even geen zin om terug te gaan. Ze zet koers naar de Lumpy Pumpkin.

Lina tuurt naar beneden of ze het 'restaurant' al ergens ziet. Ze is heel erg hoog gaan vliegen met haar Loftwing zodat ze dalijk een duikvlucht kan maken. Aha, daar ziet ze een eiland met een gebouw in de vorm van een pompoen erop. Ze leunt naar voren en duwt tegen de rug van haar vogel aan. Hij maakt een snelle duivlucht omlaag. ''Jeeeeeeeejj!'' schreeuwt Lina.

De Lumpy Pumpkin komt met een noodgang dichterbij. Ze probeert haar Loftwing af te remmen maar het werkt niet echt.

''Oh goddess.''

*CRASH!* De Loftwing knalt keihard op het dak van de Lumpy Pumpkin en het wordt zwart voor Lina's ogen.

''Ugh..''

Lina doet haar ogen open en kijkt om zich heen. Ze ligt in een bed. Het bed van de Lumpy Pumpkin, weet ze toevallig. Ze gaat rechtop zitten en wrijft over haar hoofd. Ze weet niet hoe lang ze geslapen heeft, maar waarschijnlijk heeft ze de hele Wing Ceremony gemist! Snel springt ze uit het bed en rent de kamer uit.

''Hoe lang lag ik te slapen!?'' vraagt ze aan de man achter de bar. Hij is de eigenaar van het pompoensap bedrijf.

''Een minuut of 10,'' zegt hij. ''Het verbaast me dat je zo snel wakker bent. Ik hoorde een harde klap boven en ik dacht, laat ik eens gaan kijken. Ik liep naar buiten en toen lag jij dus voor de deur.''

''Heb je me naar binnen gedragen?!''

De man rolt met zijn ogen. ''Zo ongeveer..''

''IEL GATVER!'' Ze rent snel naar buiten, springt van het eiland af en fluit. Haar vogel komt er snel aan en samen vliegen ze terug naar Skyloft. Die smerige man had haar AANGERAAKT. Hoe goor is dat?!

Lina landt naast de Light Tower. Daar ziet ze Groose op een bankje zitten terwijl hij naar de grond kijkt. Lina rent naar hem toe.

''Hoi Groose! Hoe was de Wing Ceremony?''

''Flikker op Lina.''

''Wat is er?''

''Zie je dat dan niet?!''

Groose kijkt kwaad op. Zijn ogen zijn betraand. Lina moet haar best doen om haar lach te onderdrukken.

''Ik heb verloren.. En nu is ze met die.. Die LINK naar het Standbeeld van de Godin!'' Groose buigt zijn hoofd en snuift. Cawlin en Strich kijken elkaar hulpzoekend aan. Cawlin legt zijn hand voorzichtig op Groose' schouder.

''Eh, Groose, het komt wel goed-''

''HOE KUN JE DAT NOU ZEGGEN?!''

Groose vliegt overeind. Cawlin springt verschrikt achter Strich. ''IK HEB MIJN GROTE KANS GEMIST JA?! DUS ZEG NIET DAT HET GOED KOMT, DAT KOMT HET NIET!''

''Oké, dan komt het niet goed,'' reageert Strich.

Groose kijkt de twee vurig aan. Dan slaat hij zijn handen voor zijn gezicht en rent weg. Lina, Cawlin en Strich kijken hem verbaasd na.

''Wauw. Dat was.. Vaag.'' zegt Lina.

Cawlin en Strich staren voor zich uit. ''Jep.''

Lina kijkt op. ''Oh shit! Link heeft natuurlijk de Wing Ceremony gewonnen! En ik heb hem niet eens gefeliciteerd! Uh, doei jongens!''

Lina springt snel van Skyloft af en vliegt naar het Standbeeld van de Godin.

Lina ziet Zelda en Link samen op het standbeeld staan. Oh kijk, daar flikkert Link weer. Dat gebeurt ook dagelijks. Wacht, waarom roept hij zijn Loftwing niet?! Link nadert de grond steeds sneller.

''LINK!'' schreeuwt Lina. Net op het laatste moment pakt Link zijn Sailcloth en landt zachtjes op de grond. Lina zucht diep. Link kijkt omhoog naar Lina en grijnst. Zelda komt ook aanvliegen op haar Loftwing. Snel maakt Lina een duikvlucht zodat ze eerder bij Link is dan zij. Ze springt van haar Loftwing af op de grond. Zelda landt vlak daarna.

''HA! Gewonnen, gewonnen, oh ja ja ja.. Geen eten meer voor jou, HEEY, geen eten meer voor jou maar een dieetje, HEE-''

Zelda geeft Lina een 'hou je bek'-blik en Lina stopt met zingen.

''Dat liedje heb je van Finding Nemo.''

''Weet ik... Ahum. Sorry.''

Zelda zucht en richt zich op Link. ''Link..'' begint ze. ''Je vloog echt fantastisch weet je.. En.. Ik vroeg me af..''

Lina zucht. ''Nu gaan we het krijgen.''

''..nu het weer zo mooi is..''

''Hallo?! We leven op Skyloft! Hier is het weer altijd mooi!''

''..of je misschien zin had om, je weet wel, te gaan vliegen.. Wij met z'n tweetjes?''

Lina rolt met haar ogen. ''Nou nou.. 's AVONDS BLOEIT DE LIEFDE OP-''

''Dat heb je van The Lion King.''

''WEET IK!''

Link hoeft er niet lang overna te denken. Hij knikt. Zelda lacht. Samen springen ze van Skyloft af en roepen hun Loftwing.

''Hé! Wacht op mij!''

Lina springt ook van Skyloft af en roept haar Loftwing die haar bijna onmiddellijk opvangt. Zelda en Link vliegen inmiddels al ver voor haar.

''Geweldig! We doen weer eens 'wacht niet op Lina'. Ik hou van dat spel!''

Lina denkt even na. Maar.. nu ze toch achter hun vliegt.. Kan ze ze misschien ongezien achtervolgen.. Lina grijnst bij het idee. Ze krijgt weer zo'n duivelse bui.

Op dat moment gaat alles heel snel. Lina is net bezig met het afluisteren van Link en Zelda als er opeens een grote tornado voor hun verschijnt! Zelda wordt van haar vogel afgetrokken en verdwijnt onder de wolken. Link probeert achter haar aan te vliegen, maar wordt kei hard aan de kant gesmeten! Recht op Lina! Lina en Link zijn allebei bewusteloos.


	3. Chapter 3: Lina's reis begint

**Lina Ledgers.. Skyward Trip!**

**Hoofdstuk 3: Lina's reis begint**

_Lina kijkt om zich heen. Alles is heel wazig. Boven haar ziet ze wolken en ze ligt op een hele vaste grond. ''Ledger..'' hoort ze iemand zeggen. ''Zo heet je. Ledger..''_

Lina vliegt overeind. Ze zit alweer in een bed. Dit keer is het haar eigen bed. ''Kom op, niet alweer!'' zegt ze geïrriteerd. Snel kijkt ze uit haar raam. Het is al nacht. Dan denkt ze terug aan de tornado. Zelda en Link! Snel rent Lina haar kamer uit en slaat op de deur van Links slaapkamer.

''Link! Ben je daar?!''

Geen antwoord.

Lina opent de deur maar ze ziet Link nergens. Snel rent ze naar Zelda's kamer, maar die deur zit op slot. Lina rent de trap op en klopt aan bij Gaepora's kamer. Ook geen antwoord. Ze opent de deur maar ziet weer niemand. Waar is iedereen? Droomt ze misschien?

Opeens hoort ze een vreemd geluid. Het komt van buiten. Snel rent ze de Knight Academy uit. Ze schrikt: er vliegt een groene straal door de lucht! Is dat een vallende ster? De groene straal maakt een boog en landt in de wolken. Ze hoort een heilig geluid en er rijst een groene straal licht op uit de wolken. Wat is dat nou weer? Misschien weet de Godin het wel! Lina rent naar het Standbeeld van de Godin.

Als ze bij het plein aankomt zucht ze opgelucht. Link en Gaepora komen net het standbeeld uitlopen. ''Link!'' zegt Lina vrolijk en ze rent op hem af.

''Je leeft!''

''Ja, ik leef.''

''Weet je, ik had echt een rare droom over een tornado!''

''Dat was geen droom.''

''Aw shit.''

Lina buigt haar hoofd. Het viel te proberen.

''En Zelda?''

''Ze is op de oppervlakte.''

''De oppervlakte?!''

''Ja.''

''Wat moeten we doen?!''

''Ik ga haar terughalen.''

''HOE DAN?!''

''Nou, door ook naar de oppervlakte te gaan.''

''Maar je kunt toch niet door de wolken heen?!''

''Zie je die groene straal niet?''

''Jawel..''

''Nou daar kan ik er doorheen gaan.''

''Wow vet! Ik ga mee!''

''Nee, je gaat niet mee.''

''Waarom niet?!''

''Omdat dit mijn lot is.''

''Hoezo?!''

Op dat moment trekt Link zijn zwaard. Lina deinst terug.

''Dat is toch niet het Skyward Sword?!''

Link knikt.

''WOW!''

Op dat moment geeft het zwaard licht en er verschijnt een vreemd, blauw met paars wezen naast Link. Het wezen vliegt in de lucht. Lina schrikt zich dood.

''Wat is dat?!''

Het wezen kijkt haar aan met blauwe, glazige ogen.

''Mijn berekeningen hebben zojuist de conclusie getrokken dat u niet beschikt over de juiste informatie om te begrijpen dat ik de dienaar ben van de godin Hylia, en dat zij mij de taak heeft opgedragen om de Uitverkorene te leiden op zijn zoektocht naar de Spirit Maiden die u beschouwt als 'Zelda'. Mijn naam is Fi.''

Lina kijkt Fi vaag aan.

''Uitverkorene?''

Link grijnst.

''Ze bedoelt mij.''

''Is Fi een meisje?!''

''Zo ongeveer.''

''Wacht even, ben jíj de UITVERKORENE?!''

''Blijkbaar.''

Lina kijkt vragend naar Gaepora om een bevestiging te krijgen van dit verhaal. Gaepora knikt.

''Vet gaaf!'' reageert Lina. Maar toch voelt ze een klein beetje jaloezie in haar opkomen. Ze wil ook een speciaal iemand zijn! Zij wil óók een avontuur beleven! En deze kans laat ze zich niet zomaar ontglippen.

Opeens denkt Lina terug aan haar droom van toen net. Ledger, zei de stem. Zou die stem haar vader kunnen zijn? Veel kinderen in de Knight Academy zijn hun ouders al verloren of hebben ze zelfs nog nooit gekend. Lina is daar één van. Net als Link. Gaepora is Zelda's vader, maar Zelda heeft haar moeder ook nooit gekend.

''Zeg Gaepora,'' begint Lina. ''Weet u misschien iets van mijn ouders?''

Gaepora kijkt haar verbaasd aan.

''Hoezo?''

''Gewoon. Ik dacht er opeens aan.''

Gaepora twijfelt.

''Nou.. Om eerlijk te zijn weet ik niet wie je ouders zijn.''

''Maar u moet toch wel iets van ze gehoord hebben? Ik woon voor zolang als ik me kan herinneren al in de Knight Academy!''

''Je ouders brachten je waarschijnlijk hier vlak voor hun dood.''

''Hoe kan het dan dat niemand ze gekend heeft?''

Gaepora zucht. ''Dat gebeurde ook met Link, en ik weet zelf dus ook niet hoe dat kan.''

Lina zucht ook. Gaepora richt zich op Link. ''Je kunt maar beter nog wat rusten, Link. Je hebt een lange reis voor de boeg.'' Link knikt. Samen keren ze terug naar de Knight Academy.

Lina gaat op haar bed zitten. Morgen gaat ze gewoon met Link mee. Ze denkt na. Maar hoe kan ze op de oppervlakte komen als ze geen Sailcloth heeft? Haar Loftwing komt niet verder dan de wolken.. Dus heeft ze wel zo'n ding nodig. Lina kijkt in haar kast. Er liggen wat lakens en doeken. Misschien kan ze daar wel wat mee. Ze gaat aan haar bureau zitten en begint te knutselen. Ze pakt een laken uit haar kast en trekt eraan. Het voelt sterk genoeg. Lina knipt het in een rechthoekige vorm. Dan pakt ze de twee punten aan de ene kant en bindt ze aan elkaar met een draad. Zo doet ze dat ook bij de andere punten. Lina staat op en begint met haar zelfgemaakte Sailcloth te zwaaien. Het doek vult zich met lucht. Dit moet sterk genoeg zijn. Ze legt het weer terug op haar bureau en pakt een stift. Ze tekent er een ruit op, dat is haar lievelingsvorm. Op de oppervlakte zijn misschien ook wel monsters.. Ze moet haar geleende zwaard wel meenemen. Ze trekt haar zwaard en legt het ook op haar bureau. Uit de lade van haar kast haalt ze een zakmes. Met het zakmes gaat ze langs haar zwaard heen. Er komen vonken vanaf. Zo gaat Lina een poosje door totdat haar zwaard goed geslepen is. Het zwaard is nu erg warm geworden. Ze stopt het terug in haar schede (dat is zo'n leren zwaard-houder-ding). Tevreden gaat ze in haar bed liggen. Morgen gaat ze naar de oppervlakte en niemand kan haar tegenhouden.

De zon schijnt Lina's kamer in. Lina opent haar ogen en stapt haar bed uit. Vandaag gaat ze. Ze pakt haar Sailcloth van haar bureau en stopt het in haar heuptas. Ze loopt haar kamer uit. Daar staat Fledge.

''Hey Lina..''

''Hoi Fledge!''

''Heb je het ook gehoord van Zelda?''

''Ja..''

''Er is blijkbaar toch wel zoiets als een oppervlakte.''

''Natuurlijk. Oh, Fledge, heb je trouwens Link voorbij zien komen?''

Fledge knikt. ''Ja, hij gaat Zelda terughalen.''

Lina zucht. Ze kan Fledge maar beter niet vertellen dat ze van plan is achter hem aan te gaan. ''Aha.. Nou, succes met het leven! Doei!'' Lina loopt de Academy uit. Fledge kijkt haar na. ''Succes met.. het leven?''

Lina kijkt nog een keer over Skyloft heen. Als ze naar de oppervlakte gaat komt ze misschien nooit meer terug. Maar ze moet wel. Ze wil ook iets beleven. Lina rent de trap af, naar het dichtsbijzijnde platform. Daaronder ziet ze ook een eilandje zweven met een vreemde, ijzeren schatkist erop. Dit is een goed moment om haar Sailcloth te testen. Lina pakt het uit haar tasje en pakt de punten beet. Dan springt ze van het platform en houdt het boven haar hoofd. De Sailcloth vult zich razendsnel met lucht en rustig zweeft Lina naar beneden.

''Het werkt!'' roept ze vrolijk. Ze landt op het eilandje. Die schatkist staat daar al zo lang, en het is onmogelijk om het open te krijgen. Ze besteedt er geen aandacht aan. Snel stopt ze haar Sailcloth weg, springt van het eilandje en roept haar Loftwing. Ze zet koers naar de groene straal.

Lina is vlak boven de wolken gaan vliegen. Er zit een gat in de wolken waar de groene straal uitkomt. Lina vliegt er met haar Loftwing naartoe. Ze kijkt voorzichtig het gat in. Ze ziet duizenden bomen.

''Oké, daar gaat ie dan.''

Lina springt van haar Loftwing af.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHH!''

Met grote snelheid nadert ze de grond. Snel pakt ze haar Sailcloth uit haar tas. Haar val wordt ruw onderbroken en Lina landt op de grond vlak naast een Vogel Standbeeld.

''Mooie landing, Lina.'' zegt ze tegen zichzelf. Ze kijkt om zich heen. Wat is het hier groot! Ze ziet een groot, schroef-achtig gat in de grond zitten en in het midden, helemaal onderin ziet ze een stenen paal staan. Om de stenen paal staat een grote, zwarte cirkel op de grond met allemaal tekens erop. Lina staart ernaar. Het komt haar bekend voor. Dan haalt ze haar schouders op en ziet in de verte twee grote deuren. Het lijkt wel een tempel ofzo.

Lina rent langs een paar stukken plant met groen slijm eromheen, blijkbaar is Link hier al geweest.. Of iemand anders. Ze rent snel naar de deuren en duwt ertegen. Het kost haar wel wat moeite maar uiteindelijk is het haar gelukt.

Ze kijkt haar ogen uit, nu is ze in een grote ruimte met pilaren, en voorin de kamer, voor 2 andere, hele grote, stenen deuren zit een vreemde... kabouter op de grond. Lina loopt erop af.

Het blijkt een mens te zijn met een vreemd, rood gewaad aan. Ze kan de ogen van het mens niet zien door het gewaad wat ook om haar hoofd heen zit. Er bungelt wat haar voor het mens, en het gaat maar heen en weer en heen en weer..

''Hallo?'' zegt Lina. Het mens kijkt op.

''Jij hoort hier niet te zijn.'' zegt het mens. Het is een vrouwelijke stem. Een.. oma stem.

''Hoezo niet?'' vraagt Lina verward. ''Ik kom alleen maar achter Link aan!''

''De Uitverkorene zal Zelda redden. Dat is zijn lot. Niet de jouwe.''

Lina kijkt haar kwaad aan. ''Nou zeg, ik wil alleen maar wat dingen beleven.''

''Keer terug naar Skyloft, Lina.''

''Nee ik- wacht, hoe weet u mijn naam?''

De oude vrouw reageert niet.

''Nou, fak jou dan.'' Lina kijkt rond en ziet een kleine deur.

''Ok, doei hè oma!''

Snel loopt Lina naar de deur en loopt het gebouw uit. Ze hoort de vrouw in de verte nog zuchten.


	4. Chapter 4: Bomen en Kikwi's

**Lina Ledgers.. Skyward Trip!**

**Hoofdstuk 4: Bomen en Kikwi's.**

De oppervlakte is wel een erg grote omgeving en overal waar Lina kijkt ziet ze reusachtige bomen. Het is erg intimiderend.

Lina loopt naar de rand van het stuk grond waar ze op staat en ziet vier rare, rode, lelijke wezens lopen. Ze dragen ijzeren Uruk-hai bijlen (serieus, moet je hun wapens maar eens vergelijken; precies hetzelfde.) over hun schouder. Lina vindt ze er niet echt vriendelijk uitzien.

''Hey!'' roept ze. De wezens draaien zich naar Lina en beginnen raar te schreeuwen. Één van de monsters rent op haar af en probeert naar haar toe te klimmen.

''Jij bent echt dom.'' zegt Lina. Ze trekt haar zwaard en steekt het wezen dwars door zijn hoofd heen. Als Lina haar zwaard terugtrekt zit het helemaal onder het bloed. Het wezen valt dood op de grond en ontploft. Lina kijkt er vaag naar. Als het zo makkelijk is om monsters te verslaan..

Ze springt naar beneden en gaat klaar staan met haar zwaard.

''Kom maar op!''

De monster schreeuwen en zwaaien met hun bijlen.

''Ohh, daar word ik echt bang van.'' zegt ze. De monsters rennen op haar af. Één van de monsters zwaait met zijn bijl in haar richting en snel springt ze aan de kant. Dat scheelde niks! Maar van die kant komt ook een monster en hij hakt Lina bijna door haar hoofd heen! Snel maakt Lina een koprol langs hem heen. Het monster slaat zijn bijl in de grond en nu zit het vast. Lina grijnst en steekt hem van achteren door zijn kop.

Achter Lina komt een ander monster aanrennen. Lina hoort hem, draait zich snel om en hakt zijn kop eraf. Dan komt het laatste wezen nog op haar af lopen. Lina stapt langzaam dreigend om hem heen, wachtend totdat hij een eerste zet maakt. Het monster heft zijn bijl en Lina blokt de aanval waarna ze hem een trap in zijn maag geeft. Het wezen vliegt naar achter en laat zijn bijl vallen.

Lina raapt zijn bijl op en loopt nu met haar zwaard en zijn bijl op hem af. Het wezen maakt vreemde geluidjes en Lina drijft hem in een hoek.

Het monster kijkt haar vragend aan, alsof hij zich afvraagt wanneer ze hem nou eindelijk vermoordt. Lina snapt hem niet helemaal. Hij ziet er totaal niet bang uit!

''Wat ben jij voor een wezen?'' vraagt ze hem.

''Waaah aah, makka makka, waaaah!'' is het enige wat het monster zegt. Lina schudt haar hoofd. Ze duwt de bijl tegen zijn keel.

''Doei doei klein monstertje!''

Met een snelle beweging snijdt ze de keel van het monster door. Hij valt bloedend op de grond, wordt zwart en ontploft. Ook de bijl die Lina in haar hand heeft verdwijnt. Lina er verbaasd naar. Dan haalt ze haar schouders op. Ze voelt zich goed. Monsters vermoorden voelt heerlijk aan. Lina vraagt zich af of dit een goede gedachte was of niet.

Daar ziet ze een grote poort die openstaat naast een ander Vogel Standbeeld. Snel loopt ze door de poort heen.

Lina komt veel kapot gehakte boompjes tegen, wat betekent dat Link hier al is geweest. Link houdt namelijk heel erg van bomen aan plakjes snijden.

Al snel komt Lina bij een stuk bos met veel paddestoelen. Opeens ziet ze een heel raar, klein wezen lopen. Het wezentje is harig en ziet er zeer schattig uit. Op zijn rug draagt het een struik. Lina houdt haar zwaard gereed terwijl ze op het wezen afloopt. Je weet maar nooit..

''Wat ben jij?'' zegt ze tegen het wezen. Het wezen schrikt zich dood. Het schreeuwt op schattige manier en gaat op de grond liggen waardoor het net op een struik lijkt.

''Uhm, als je een GOED wezen bent zal ik je niet vermoorden. Ben jij net zo'n rare moordenaar als die rooie jongens?''

Het wezentje kijkt op. ''Ben jij dan.. Geen monster?'' Lina schudt haar hoofd. Het wezen vliegt overeind.

''Sorry, ik ben een Kikwi. Ik heet Machi.''

''Ik ben Lina.''

''Je doet me denken aan dat mens dat hier toen net was. Hij heette volgens mij Link.''

Lina kijkt op.

''Heb je Link gezien?''

''Ja, hij zei dat hij op zoek was naar ene Zelda.''

''Waar ging hij heen?!''

''Uhm.. Naar de tempel geloof ik..''

De Kikwi wijst in de richting van een stijl, zanderig pad. ''Daar naar boven, en dan moet je het pad volgen. Uiteindelijk kom je bij Bucha, de oudere Kikwi. Maar je moet wel goed oppassen want hier zijn veel enge wezens!''

Lina knikt. ''Dank je.''

Ze klimt snel de heuvel op met een sprint, gaat onder een boom door, langs een poeltje en volgt een pad dat omhoog loopt. Ze ziet een aantal kapotte bomen staan. Snel stapt ze er overheen en komt bij een gebied met heel veel struiken.

Opeens komt er een wezen onder een struik vandaan en schiet een steen op haar af. Lina reageert snel en slaat met haar zwaard de steen stuk.

''Wat ben jij nou weer voor ding?!''

Opeens wordt ze van achteren geraakt door een steen. Ze valt op de grond met een zere rug. ''Arg.. Fak..'' Ze staat op en kijkt het rare struikmonster kwaad aan. Het monster ademt in en spuugt nog een steen naar haar toe. Lina balt haar hand tot een vuist en slaat tegen de steen aan.

De steen kaatst hard terug recht tegen het monster aan, en hij valt dood neer.

Lina kijkt verbaasd naar haar eigen vuist. ''Wauw.''

Ze loopt snel door en ziet een kleine kloof met een touw ertussen. Lina grijpt het touw vast en zwaait naar de andere kant. Daar ziet ze een grote Kikwi op de grond liggen.

''Ahum.. Bucha?''

De Kikwi staat knorrend op. Hij is wel twee keer zo groot als Lina en in de breedte wel vijf keer!

''Kweeh heh. Wie ben jij?'' zegt hij met een lage stem.

''Ik ben Lina, en ik ben op zoek naar Link en Zelda.''

''Link en Zelda! Tjonge, wat zijn er toch veel mensen in deze wouden tegenwoordig.''

''Ja, heel fijn. Maar waar zijn ze?''

Bucha draait zich om. Daar hangt een liaan.

''Link is via die weg naar de tempel gegaan. Als je daarheen gaat kom je bij de ingang van de Deep Woods.. Maar daar zijn veel monsters.. En erger.''

''Oké, dank u.''

Lina rent snel naar de liaan en komt bij een grote grasvlakte. Voor haar ziet ze een vreemd, stenen bouwwerk met trappen aan de zijkant. Het komt haar een beetje bekend voor. Bovenop het bouwwerk staat een ander Vogel Standbeeld. Snel rent Lina de trap op en knielt neer voor het standbeeld. Ze bidt even tot de godin en staat dan op. Vanaf dit platform kan ze goed uitkijken over de wouden. Wat is de oppervlakte toch een mooie wereld..

Op dat moment wordt ze van achteren bij haar schouders gegrepen. Lina gilt en probeert haar zwaard te pakken maar haar belager duwt snel een pikzwart, scherp zwaard tegen haar keel aan. Ze hoort een misselijkmakende duivelse lach vlakbij haar oor. Ze staat verstijfd van schrik aan de grond genageld.

''Kijk eens wie we hier hebben..''


	5. Chapter 5: Lina's beslissing

**Lina Ledgers.. Skyward Trip!**

**Hoofstuk 5: Lina's Beslissing**

Lina voelt hoe het scherpe zwaard dreigend tegen haar keel duwt. De hand van haar belager rust op haar schouder.

''A-als je wil vechten, moeten we het wel eerlijk doen,'' hakkelt Lina. Ze voelt een koude adem in haar nek.

''Echt waar? Moeten we het eerlijk doen?'' zegt de persoon achter haar op griezelige toon. ''Nou, als je het per sé wilt..''

Langzaam haalt hij zijn zwaard weg bij haar keel. Lina twijfelt geen moment en grijpt haar zwaard. Ze doet meteen een Spin Attack en draait zich om. Maar ze ziet niemand. Verschrikt staart ze voor zich uit.

''Te langzaam.''

Lina draait zich verschrikt om en deinst terug. Er staat een man voor haar met een vreemd, rood mantel waar ruiten op getekend staan, spierwit haar dat over zijn ene oog heen valt, en een bleke huid. De man draagt een strak lichaamskostuum waar ruiten uit geknipt zijn. Om zijn middel heeft hij een gouden riem met een rode diamant eraan. Hij heeft grijze ogen en onder zijn ogen loopt een paarse lijn.

De man kijkt duivels in haar ogen. Lina kijkt terug en langzaam vervaagt de duivelse blik van de man. Lina's angstige blik vervaagt ook en zo staren ze elkaar een poosje levenloos aan.

Lina is de eerste die de stilte verbreekt.

''Wie ben jij?''

De man lijkt wakker te worden uit zijn bevriezing.

''Oh het spijt me dat ik zo onbeleefd ben. Ik ben Demon Lord Ghirahim.'' Hij grinnikt duivels.

''Aangenaam.'' reageert Lina droog. ''Ik ben Lina.''

De Demon Lord kijkt haar vragend aan.

''Lina?''

''Jep.''

''Oké..''

Lina kijkt om zich heen. ''Ben jij slecht, Ghitahim?''

''Ghirahim.''

''Ghirahim dan.''

Ghirahim haalt zijn schouders op. ''Wat je slecht noemt.''

''Probeer je Zelda te vermoorden?''

''Te vermoorden? Ha! Nee, nee ik..''

Lina kijkt hem vragend aan. ''Wat wil je met haar doen?''

Ghirahim twijfelt.

''Ik heb haar ziel nodig om mijn meester, de Demon King, te bevrijden.''

''Waarom?''

''Daar heeft hij me voor gecreëerd!''

Ghirahim zucht. Hij vraagt zich af waarom hij dit allemaal aan zo'n.. mens vertelt.

Lina schudt haar hoofd. ''En wat gebeurt er dan als die Demon King bevrijd is?''

''Dan.. Zal hij de wereld overheersen!''

''En ga jij dan dood?''

''Nou, dood, dood.. Hij zal waarschijnlijk me wel gaan gebruiken enzo..''

Lina heeft wel vaker zulk soort verhalen gehoord over een dienaar die zijn 'meester' tot leven gaat wekken, maar aan het einde vermoordt die meester zijn dienaar toch altijd.

''Waarom doe je het dan?!'' Lina is haar angst voor deze man helemaal vergeten.

Ghirahim schraapt ongemakkelijk zijn keel. ''Omdat ik een hart heb.''

''Blijkbaar niet.'' reageert Lina.

Opeens grijpt Ghirahim zijn zwaard. Lina deinst terug. Ghirahim kijkt haar kwaad aan.

''Je snapt het niet! Als ik mijn meester niet bevrijd, zal ik mijn dochter nooit meer zien!''

Het is een poosje stil. Lina staart de Demon Lord verbaasd aan. Ghirahim kijkt haar met rode ogen aan. Dan valt hij op zijn knieën. Zijn zwaard verdwijnt in de ruitjes.

''Mijn meester.. Gaf me alle eigenschappen die ik nodig had om hem te bevrijden..''

''Oh, net als bij de Sims.''

''Maar hij vergat om dat kleine sprankeltje liefde uit te me te halen.. En na jaren in je eentje over de oppervlakte te zwerven met alleen maar lelijke Bokoblins voel je je.. eenzaam. Ik creëerde een menselijk wezen. Een klein, vrouwelijk mens. Ik hield van haar.. Maar mijn meester vond dat ik te gehecht raakte aan haar en.. stuurde haar naar Skyloft! Met mijn laatste krachten stuurde ik een zwarte Loftwing naar haar toe. Mijn meester zei dat als ik hem weer levend maakte, dat ik haar dan weer mocht zien..''

Lina kijkt hem verbaasd aan. Ze voelt medelijden met deze Demon Lord.

''Hoe heette ze?''

''Ledger.''

Lina schrikt.

''Je weet dat dat grootboek hè?''

''Ik besefte dat ik genoeg schuld aan haar had, en in een grootboek worden schulden opgeschreven.''

Ghirahim schudt zijn hoofd en staat op.

''Maar waarom vertel ik dat aan jou? Je loopt me in de weg. Ik moet mijn meester bevrijden.''

Lina denkt na. Dit is haar kans. Ze zou dit alles nu kunnen stoppen. Ze wil het zeggen, maar ze denkt terug aan de woorden van de kabouter oma uit de tempel.

_''Keer terug naar Skyloft.. De Uitverkorene zal Zelda redden..''_

Lina bijt op haar lip. Zal ze het Ghirahim vertellen, zal ze verder gaan met haar reis of zal ze teruggaan naar Skyloft en wachten tot Link en Zelda weer terugkomen? Wat zou er met haar gebeuren als ze de Demon Lord vertelde dat ze zijn dochter was?

Lina sluit haar ogen. Ze zucht. ''Ghirahim..'' begint ze. ''Ik..''

Ze schudt haar hoofd. ''Ik moet gaan. Doei!'' Lina rent naar het standbeeld van de vogel.

_Godin, stuur me terug naar Skyloft.._

Er klinkt een vrolijk pingeltje en allemaal oranje warreling draait om haar heen. Ze voelt lucht komen van onder. Ze werpt nog een blik op Ghirahim, pakt haar Sailcloth en vliegt omhoog.

Lina Ledgers Skyward Trip is voorbij.

EINDE.

**Zo, dat was het. Ik weet het, het is een onverwacht einde. Je zou denken dat ze Link de hele weg zou achtervolgen maar ik dacht.. Lina is slim genoeg om te beseffen dat haar reis hier stopt. Bedankt voor het lezen! Doei!**


End file.
